kronikiyodyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Luke Skywalker
, Kacper Kuszewski |Pojawienia = Upadek Imperium Padawańskie widmo Kroniki Yody }} Luke Skywalker to postać grająca syna Lorda Vadera. Był również bratem Lei. Szkolił się on u Bena Kenobiego oraz mistrza Yody. W Upadku Imperium zaraz po wysadzeniu Gwiazdy Śmierci udał się z misją by wysadzić baraki szturmowców. Z kolei w Nowych Kronikach Yody w tym samym czasie dostał misję, by odnaleźć zaginione Holokrony. Dubbingowali go Przemysław Stippa i Kacper Kuszewski. Biografia wysadzają Gwiazde Śmierci]] Ucieczka ze Świątyni Jedi Zaraz po wysadzeniu Gwiazdy Śmierci, Luke w Sokole Milenium wraz z przyjaciółmi natrafił na Flotę Imperium z Vaderem na czele. Chociaż uciekli przed Gwiezdnym Niszczycielem zaatakowała ich TIE Fighterów. Potem na statku pojawił się duch Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Obi powiedział Lukowi o Holokronach. W końcu Rebelianci uciekli a Vader rozbił się na Naboo. Polowanie na Luka Skywalkera Po zniszczeniu Gwiazdy Śmierci, Imperium dalej obsesyjnie ścigało Rebeliantów. Luke z przyjaciółmi ukrywali się na Tatooine. Vader wysłał pełno łowców nagród (w tym Cada Bane i Separatystyczny Łowce) by znaleźć Skywalkera. Wkrótce jeden z łowców namierzy Rebeliantów w Kantynie. Imperium wysłało tam oddział szturmowców, aby to sprawdzić. Poszukiwani w całej galaktyce Gdy oddziały szturmowców przyleciał na Tatooine, wypytywały każdego obywatel czy widział Rebeliantów. Imperialni szybko zauważyli że bohaterowie grają w orkiestrze. Po krótkiej ucieczce R2-D2 wystartował Sokołem Milenium przez co Imperium myślało że Skywalker opuścił planetę. Wyścig po Holokrony thumb|left|Na Utapale |200px Luke z Leią, C-3PO i R2-D2 zaczął szukać holokronów na Utapau. Spotkał tam Tiona Medon który pragną mu pokazać swoją kolekcje statków. Gdy okazało się że na planecie nie ma kryształów, Rebeliantów zaatakowała olbrzymia jaszczurka zwana - Boga. Podczas walki duch Obi-Wana kazał polecieć Lukowi na Tatoinne ponieważ to tam zakopał holokrony. Bohaterowie uciekli z Utapała V-wingiem z kolekcji Medona (ten typ statków należał do Floty Imperium). W kosmosie inni Rebelianci pod dowództwem Wedgea Antillesa zaatakowali V-Winga. Luke z przyjaciółmi jednak uciekł. Wysłał wiadomość [[Han Ian Solo|Hanowi]] w której powiedział o holokronach na Tatoine na Morzu Wydm. Jednak zamiast Hana wiadomość odebrał Vader który przeją Sokoła Milenium. Vader poleciał więc na Tatoinne. Luke zkolei zatrzymał się w małym Tatooinśkim mieście Mos Espa. Spotkał tam handlarza złomem Watto którego namówił do oddania mu starego ścigacza Anakina Skywalkera. Gdy dotarł na Morze Wydmy, zauważył tam Jawów sprzedających odkopane już holokrony. Na miejsce przybył również Vader. Rozpętał się pojedynek podczas którego Jawowie uciekli. Potem panowie znowu weszli do ścigaczy. Mimo wielu walk Vader zdobył jednak holokrony. Najazd na Coruscant Podczas gdy Imperium odkryło bazę Rebeliantów na Naboo, Luke z przyjaciółmi nadal ukrywał się na Tatooine. Gdy siedzieli w Kantynie, Luke zaproponował nalot na Courscant by odzyskać skradzione przez Vadera holokrony. Ich rozmowę przerwał atak floty Imperium na miasteczko. Okazało się że C-3PO przez przypadek wygadał jednemu ze szpiegów Imperium gdzie się znajdują. Rebelianci zaczęli uciekać przed AT-AT prowadzony przez Vadera i Pietta. Po jakimś czasie gdy Hana zaczęli również gonić łowcy nagród Jabby, do miasta przybył Jek 14 ratując bohaterów. Rebelianci uciekli Sokołem Milenium to tajnej Bazy na Kashhyk. Na miejscu cały sojusz rozmyślał nad planem ataku na Coruscant w celu odzyskania holokronów. Gdy Mon Mothma objaśniła plan ,buntownicy wyruszyli na Coruscant (mijając się z flotą Vadera, która leciała atakować Kashhyk). Na miejscu, Luke z Hanem udali się do Biura imperatora, a reszta do Skarbcu Holokronów, gdyż w tych dwóch miejscach mogły być przechowywane holokrony. Gdy Luke wraz z Hanem weszli do Biura Palpatine'a spotkali tam... Masa Amedda. Zaskoczeni bohaterowie zostali zaatakowani przez Imperatora który schował się w szafie. Rozpętał się pojedynek na miecze świetlne między Lukiem a Imperatorem. Mimo świetnej walki Skywalkera, Imperator wygrał pojedynek wyrzucając Luka przez okno ( dokładnie tak jak Maca Windu 20 lat temu ). Chłopak złapał się jednak jednego z autobusów "Couruscant Tour" pełnego Jawów. Gdy Palpatine uciekł do Sali Senatu zastał tam Hana wraz z Wookieemi, Jekiem i innymi Rebeliantami. Jek na prośbę Luka zniszczył wszystkie holokrony ( zachował tylko jeden na "pamiątkę" ) .Szczęśliwi bohaterowie udali się do nowej bazy na Mustafar Awantura rodzinna Po całej akcji i zniszczeniu holokronów, Imperator oszalał i za wszelką cena pragną zniszczyć Skywalkera. Gdy Rebelianci ukrywali się w bazie na Mustafarze, bohaterowie wpadli na pomysł "podpuchy". Operacja polegała na tym że hologram Luka umieszczony w statku miał "dać się zniszczyc" Vaderowi. Misja się udała. Imperium urządziło impreze, która przerwał Admirał Ozzel. Powiedział on Vaderowi że przeszukali statek Luka i nie znaleźli jego ciała. Zdenerwowany Vader wysłał sądy zwiadowcze we wszystkie zakamarki galaktyki by znaleźć Skywalkera. Tymczasem na Mustafar, Leia kontaktował się z Hanem który wraz z C-3PO i Chewbaccką polecieli na lodową planetę Hoth w celu znalezienia nowej bazy. Znudzony Luke niechcący odpalił holokron. Sądy zwiadowcze natychmiast to odkryły. Podczas gdy Luke oglądał swojego ojca: Anakina Skywalkera na holokronie Imperator wysłał całą flotź na Mustafarze. Gdy skanery w bazie wykryły lecące statki Imperium, Rebelianci szybko przystąpili do ewakuacji. Luke postanowił że sam poleci i rozprawi się z Imperium, więc Jek poleciał za nim. Gdy Skywalker z Jekiem zwrócili na siebie uwagę Imperium, pozostali buntownicy mieli czystą drogę na Hoth. W czasie bitwy statki Luka i Vadera zderzyły się. Obaj panowie rozbili się na asteroidzie. Zakończenie Wersja Orginalna W oryginalnej wersji Vader zna wnętrze asteroidy i za pomocą wielkiego kosmicznego ślimaka, wyrzuca Luka w kosmos i wygrywa pojedynek. Skywalker jednak przeżywa. Na koniec Imperium urządza Imprezę. Wersja Alternatywna W wersji alternatywnej to Luke zna wnętrze asteroidy i za pomocą wielkiego kosmicznego ślimaka, wyrzuca Vadera w kosmos i wygrywa pojedynek. Vader jednak przeżywa. Na koniec Rebelianci urządzają Imprezę w nowej bazie na Hoth. Do widzenia Jek Po wielkiej Imprezie Rebeliantów, nadszedł czas by się pożegnać. Jek postanowił odejść z Rebelii i wieść spokojne życie. Rebelianci nagrali dla niego nawet kartkę z życzeniami. Po zwycięstwie, Luke uczestniczył w "pogawędce" z droidami, które opowiadały o swoich przeżyciach z lat wcześniejszych. }} Osobowość thumb|right|250px Luke zachowywał się często nie rozsądnie podobnie jak jego ojciec Anakin Skywalker. Mimo to wiedział co jest słuszne. Przykładem było np. zniszczenie holokronów na Coruscant. Był też bardzo odpowiedzialny. Przykładem tego jest sytuacja gdy martwi się że "zawalił" misje na Theed. Decyzje popełniał jednak pochopnie, co czasami wychodziło na dobre, czasami nie. Ciekawostki 200px|thumb|left *W Odcinku 4 Luke wydaje się być o wiele starszy niż we wcześniejszych produkcjach. *W Droid Tales Luke i Leia będą wyglądać nieco starzej. De:Luke Skywalker En:Luke Skywalker Es:Luke Skywalker It:Luke Skywalker Nl:Luke Skywalker Kategoria:Postaci